For all his troubles
by gothicnut
Summary: when Ed goes on hol but a mission comes in for him and him alone who ya gonna call ED X RIZA


******Disclaimer:**I dont own any rights to FMA or anything really 

when Ed goes away on hol and a mission comes in for him who ya gonna call

**For all of his troubles**

On a hot day in Central, Ed informs Roy that after his annual auto-mail check he would be taking his 4 week holiday up east by the ocean "Have a good time Fullmetal." Roy said with his usual look on his face. Roy had been moved to central HQ four months ago for his work at eastern command and since then he had worked harder at his paper work, since it was time for him to try move through the ranks, which made it a lot more relaxed there since Hawkeye's gun never left its holster once. After saying goodbye to all the men he left the office and headed to the train station. On the way out he bumped into lieutent Hawkeye "oh I...I...I'm sorry lieutent I didn't see you there, I guess I was lost in my thoughts" Ed said as he helped her pick up the paper work he made her drop "it's ok Ed, you finally off then." Riza said with a smile on her face "Yeah it's that time of year again and then I'm off further east to the city of Tolken, I hear the ocean waves can relax anyone." Ed said with his toothy smile showing "he's really grown in height and attitude" Riza thought to herself looking at Ed eye to eye with a shade of red coming over Ed, he got up saluted her and said goodbye to her.

On the train ride to go see Winry, his thoughts turned to al and wondered how he was coming along with re-building their burnt down home and how it had been only two years since he got his body back from behind the gate. When he finally got there he found Al waiting for him "BROTHER YOUR HERE AT LAST" al bellowed out running up to give Ed a hug so tight it left Ed breathless "Al let go I'm dying here "Ed said in a effort to get Al to let go "sorry brother, but it feels like forever since I last saw you, how have you been." Al said an a hyper voice "First it's only been three weeks Al since I was last here and I'm ok, thank you for the recipe book you made for me it's helped me out a lot." "What you mean you been dating girls Ed" Al jumped in before Ed could even finish "no Al, I mean it's helped a lot with me trying my own recipes." Ed said slightly annoyed at Al "Oh I thought you had finally started dating, but I guess you trying your own ideas are better than nothing." Al said upset that his bother still won't date a girl in central, since he knew his brother must be al alone down there "I've been busy with missions and other things to find time to go out dating Al and besides have you asked Winry out yet." Trying to change the subject "Yes I have actually, I asked her last time you was here when you left I took her on a romantic walk and then asked her out by the river side and she said yes she would love to." Al said pulling an Ed smile. They continued talking till they got to her house, where she was waiting at the door "You're early Ed you were meant to come till next week." Winry said while thinking of throwing her trademark wrench, but decided not to this time "That's because I'm going on holiday after this and didn't want to wait any longer, that's not a problem is it?" Ed hoped that he would not see her wrench leave her hand and would survive at least one check up without being hit in the head "Ed who do you think you are talking to of course not, but it will take an extra day though." Once Ed's leg been replaced with a new longer one, he was off again but not before spending the night enjoying Al's cooking and Winery's apple pie reliving their childhood and joking around about how short Ed was.

First thing the next morning Al, Winry and Pinako saw Ed off at the station, his next stop was Tolken and a long relaxing holiday. Back at HQ in Roy's office, he had a phone call telling him to go see Hakuro about a mission. When he saw him Roy was told about a mission that had been requested that Ed must do it, so he went back rang Al and Winry to find he was too late, Ed had already left that morning. Roy knew this mission must been important, since Ed had to even get Hakuro to agree to his leave, so he decided what to do "Hawkeye I've got a job for you and only you can do it" Roy said althoritive voice "Yes sir what is it" Riza replied "I need you to go get Fullmetal and help him complete this mission." He said handing her an envelope that was sealed shut. She took the envelope, saluted and headed for the door.

Meanwhile later that day Ed arrived at Tolken, he smelled the fresh sea air and headed for the hotel, walking along the sea front where he spent of the day. Riza arrived at Tolken about lunch time the next day dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a blue top since it was known to be hot there ad she was told to dress casual so that people of the city didn't know about her. Standing at the train station, she knew she had a big task ahead of her because it was a very big city, but first she had to check in at the hotel she was booked in. After she was booked in, she headed up the stairs unbeknown to her that Ed had just come down in the lift and saw the back of her "Was that Riza." He thought to himself but shook the idea away and headed off to enjoy the first day of his holiday. He headed off to the local cafe to taste the local food and after headed to see the sights for the rest of the day. In her room she got out a map of the city looking at the place's she thought Ed would most likely go to, so she marked down the library, the book store and a few other places, before she folded it up and left her room to start her search. It was nightfall and Riza had no luck finding him, she found out he was at two cafes she went to but nowhere else so she called it a day and went to the restaurant at the hotel and ordered lemon chicken with baby potatoes, mixed vegetables and gravy for dessert she had a local dish it tasted sweet and danced on her taste buds, she didn't fully know what was in it but she loved it. From the other side of the room was a scared Edward Elric, as he had seen Riza's face and knew it was her he saw earlier on going up the stairs. The next day Ed waited till he saw Riza head off before he went to the beach that morning. Riza searched the whole city and seemed to always have just missed him she rang Roy up that afternoon "I'm sorry sir I've searched the entire city and I can't find him" she said sounding defeated "its ok Hawkeye keep looking we know he's not left there, he has to be somewhere." Roy said in a kind tone "Thank you sir I won't leave till I find him, goodbye" Riza hung and sat staring out the window "Where are you Edward" she said to herself. The next day, Ed thought he would follow Riza to see what she was up to for half the day hiding and staying out of site until he lost sight of her and found a gun pointed at the back of his head "There you are Edward, having fun are we." She said in a stern voice "LL...lieutent." Ed scared senseless turned to face the gun pointed at him "I know you have been following me all day and I know that you knew u was here, so why hide." Her voice going back to its normal tone "I didn't know you have time off as well and that you would come here of all places." Ed aid trying his best to hide his fear of getting shot "I don't I was ordered to find you and help you with this mission" She said holding the envelope to him before putting her gun away "Ah...err about the mission lieutent it's not real, I rang up from winry's saying I had a mission that only Fullmetal could complete knowing Roy would send you to look for me" Ed said a sad look on his face and at that moment she had her gun out again demanding to know why Ed went through all this to get her there "You deserve a holiday more then everyone in that office, but you never take one and I've been in love with you for the last year but I've been scared out of my mind of your response." Ed said gasping for air. A moment of silence fell between the two before Riza broke it by saying "What were you thinking Edward, you could get in a lot of trouble for pulling a stu." She stopped realising what else Ed had also said "So all this time he asked me to go to lunch and all those times he was bashful around me I always thought he was just nervous I never thought he loved me." She started laughing which Ed got even more scared about "Ok Edward I won't tell the cornel this, but you have to make it up to me" Riza said with a smile on her face "Anything you say lieutent please don't shoot me." He begged at her feet.

Ed spent the next few days having to call her Miss Riza and doing anything she asked of him, from making her breakfast in bed, cleaning her guns to treating her to spa treatments. She had informed Roy that she would be back by the end of next week as she was hot on his case, of course Roy agreed to this not being any the wiser about what was really going on. During the rest of the week she found that she was slowly falling for Ed, The following week Riza decided to probe Ed's mind to find out more about him "So Edward what made you fall in love with me a year ago" Riza said with a curious look on her face "It was a year ago when Al decided to stay with Winry when I came back to central and I was really depressed it was the first time I had spent alone and I couldn't deal with it I wasn't eating or anything but it was you who noticed that something was up with me and took me to lunch and I just opened up about everything I don't do that with anyone but felt like I could with you and since that day whenever I look at you all I see is a fallen angel beautiful and smart ." Ed said with a smile on his face looking in to Riza's eyes, while listening to Ed tell her all of this she turned a crimson red "So Edward if I said I would let you take me on a date, where would you take me." She said smiling at the young man "Well I would take you to a small quiet restaurant, where they have music and I would treat you to whatever you wanted and we would enjoy the meal with a few dances before I escorted you home" He said with a honest tone in his voice "And what you have me wear" She said still turning more and more red "I saw a beautiful purple dress while I was looking at the shops and I think it would show of your figure perfectly." Ed said turning red "Anything else Ed" "I think you should have your hair down with amethyst earrings, black high heels and black lace underwear." Ed said turning bright red realising what he just said "Oh what makes you think that I would let you see my underwear." Riza said in a mocking tone "I...I...I...I didn't mean that la." "Come on Edward since it's our last night here before we have to head back to central how about we go out for a drink" Riza said stopping Ed short "Oh and your now off the hook" she said as she put her coat on.

While the two went to a local bar they spent a lot of time talking and getting drunk, until Ed heard a song that made him stand up on a table and start dancing getting people's attention. "Take it off." One woman shouted and that was all Ed needed before he started stripping. While Ed slowly stripped away his top half of his clothes, he got wolf whistled by a hand full of women one to Ed's surprise was Riza. After Ed's tank top came off revealing his hard abs one woman tried to touch them which made Ed fall back and off the table when they all tried to get a feel of him Riza stood over his body "Back off he's mine, get you own gunk." At that point they decided it was best to head back to the hotel walking along the shore stumbling along Ed asked "so Riza *_hic_* how come colonel bastard and you aren't dating?" "Because my golden hunk, that bastard_*hic*_ dated me once and let me tell you never again, he's such an ass couldn't keep his eyes of the other women so I've not dated anyone since and is it me or are there pink gibbons dancing in the sky over there?" Riza said in here drunken state. After almost falling over their own feet, they made it up to Riza's room. She unlocked it and turn to face Ed but before he could say a word she gave him a long and passionate kiss "I love you Edward" She whispered into his ear after kissing him and took his hand and entered her room but Riza passed out on the couch and Ed ends up on the floor.

The next morning Ed woke up with a massive hangover and see's Riza was no better off "Morning Riza" Ed said in a half awake voice "Want some coffee Ed." Replied Riza in the same tone of voice, after they both took a shower to wake up they sat down and had breakfast, there was an awkward silence while they ate until Ed plucked up the courage to ask "So last night did you mean what you said?" "Which bit Ed? I said and did so much" Riza replied vague since she wanted to torment Ed a little "You kissed me and said you love me too, that's why I was on your floor when I woke up" Ed said looking right at her, a few seconds went by which felt like forever to Ed waiting for her reply. Riza got out of her seat and slowly walked up to Ed and whispered "Every bit of it my golden hunk" before bending over to kiss him on the lips. They spent the rest of the day walking around holding hands until they had to get the train back to central. When they arrived at central it was late so they slowly walked back to Riza's apartment, the moon was full which made Riza's eyes shine like two diamonds " So that's it then it's all over huh" Ed said sad at the thought "I know but we knew that we had to come back at some point, but we won't end sooo quickly though" Riza replied trying to cheer Ed up "So does that mean we are dating then" Ed said with a smile forming on his same "What do you think Edward hey" She said laughing a little which made Ed laugh as they walked in the moon light.

After his long trip Ed was once again stood in front of Roy's desk having to explain why he never got back to do the mission he was assigned to "I told you Mustang I went there to do my training there my teacher told me of a forest not far from there where it would be good training and when Riza found me while I was hunting for my dinner I told her I couldn't go back until my month here was complete, so if you want to court marshal me then fine, but get it over with will you" Ed said angry "Calm down Fullmetal after we had the call from Hawkeye , we found out the mission was a fake" Roy said with a smirk. As the week went by Roy asked Ed to stay late Friday night to help finish some work, but before Ed could answer him Riza came in and said "Edward could you take a look at this please its important" handing him a file with a note and a picture in it and when he opened it he turn a light shade of crimson for the picture was of Riza in a sexy pose in the sexy black lace underwear Ed told her about while they were away and the note inside read "Play your cards right and you will see this for real Friday night after our little date we talked about." "Something wrong Fullmetal." Roy said with a confused look on him "Errrr... I'm sorry I cannot do that I'm busy tomorrow night." Ed said looking at Riza who had a small cheeky smile on that only Ed could see. That Friday night Ed dressed in his best cloths and knocked on her door "Oh Edward please come in make yourself at home" Riza said as she headed to her bedroom in her rope, five minutes later Riza walked into the room wearing the purple dressed Ed mentioned "I knew you would look beautiful in the dress but you look like a fallen angel." Ed said lifting his jaw off the floor and then pulling the biggest toothy grin "Shall we get going then" Riza said putting her coat on. When they arrived at the restaurant they were escorted to their seat next to the window with a beautiful view of central a waitress came along after they sat down "Can I take your order." She asked looking at the lovely couple "Can I have the salmon special please." Riza said "Make that two and can you please bring use your best white wine and leave the bottle?" Ed asked "right away" with that said the waitress walked off to get their order and just as she walked away the live band started playing "Care to dance my love" Ed asked Riza with his hand out, she took his hand and headed to the dance floor. They danced to a lovely slow song and as they looked in each other's eyes Riza said "How did you know I love this song" "Like I told you I've been in love with you for the last year I saw you with this record once and I saw the look on your face" Ed said looking deep into Riza's eyes when they sat back down their dinner arrived not long after with the white wine Ed asked for. After they had finished their dinner, the wine and had a few more slow dance's Ed escorted Riza back to her place "Thank you Ed for such a wonderful night, I had a lovely time" "I think I pulled a full house don't you" Ed winked at her which made Riza let out a little giggle, Ed got embarrassed about his comment "At least I have found the woman of my dreams who also loves me too." Moving closer to Riza with each word to give her a passionate kiss which she didn't reject but kissed him back licking his lip as if she was asking for permission to go inside which he did and it went on until Riza pushed back "I need to breath Ed." Then she placed her head next to his ear and whispered "You pulled a royal flush Ed want to come inside and collect your reward." Talking his hand and went inside, as they did Ed thought for all his troubles he finally has everything his hearts desires.

**This is my first story so please reveiw and be honest if it goes well i'll put up a few more in the future and if you want to flame me then go ahead i need to relight my fire place**


End file.
